


More than anyone

by bluwangxian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, and tsukishima comforts him, that’s it, yamuguchi is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluwangxian/pseuds/bluwangxian
Summary: ‘You think I deserve it?’The question took Tsukishima for surprise‘What?’‘The place in the team, do you think I deserve it?’





	More than anyone

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I love to hurt my children oof
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

‘You think I deserve it?’

The question took Tsukishima for surprise. After the long silence that had formed between the two, he didn’t expect to hear Yamaguchi’s voice.

‘What?’

The blonde looked at his right, causing the pillow that was under his head brush against half of his face. Despite the darkness, he could see his best friend perfectly, not only because of how close they were, also because the little stars glued in the ceiling irradiated some kind of blue-ish light that reflected in Yamaguchi’s profile.

He was face up, with one arm raised, trying to cover the little stars with his hand. The other arm was pressed against Tsukishima’s, and sometimes their fingers rubbed.

That was a game Tsukishima liked to play, count how many times Yamaguchi brushes his fingers against his, how many times he withdraws them and how many times he just let them there, sharing his heat with Tsukishima’s fingers.

‘The place in the team, do you think I deserve it?’ Tsukishima didn’t answered, not because he didn’t know what to say, but because he knew that Yamaguchi wasn’t done yet. ‘I mean, it’s not like I do much’ his voice was soft and if the blonde wouldn’t have been practically with his ear next to his mouth, he doubts he would have listened ‘I can’t spike, and I’m not good blocking either’ a humorless puff left his mouth and he dropped his arm, positioning it over his eyes. ‘I can’t even make a good serve without the ball touching the net’

A heavy feeling invaded Tsukishima’s stomach and memories of their first official match against Aoba Johsai started to play in his head as a movie.

‘ _If_ _my_ _serve_ _would_ _have_ _been_ _good_... _if_ _we_ _didn’t_ _lose_ _that_ _point_ , _maybe_ _we_...’

Yamaguchi shifted a little, maybe trying to get comfortable in his own bed, or trying to hide from his memories.

Tsukishima knew he was remembering that moment, too.

‘I can’t help but wonder what would happen if someone that actually knows how to play were on my place. Someone that is useful for the team and not that’s only there, sitting in the bench, watching you all put your soul into every game while mine hides from the ball’ Tsukishima had a bittersweet taste in his mouth, words filling up his head. He hated seeing Yamaguchi like this, and he hated being so bad to express his feelings. His best friend moved his forearm away from his eyes, and the blonde could see how the stars of the ceiling reflected in Yamaguchi’s watered eyes. ‘Maybe all those guys were right, I am useless’

Anger and frustration filled Tsukishima’s chest. How can the boy think so little of himself?

How could Tsukishima, after all the things Yamaguchi did for him, stay quiet?

How pathetic.

With a sudden move, the blonde popped up on his elbow, practically hovering over Yamaguchi.

‘If I think you deserve it?’ the freckled boy looked up to him, surprise washing all over his face. ‘I think you deserve it more than anyone, Yamaguchi. What would be the point of giving your place to someone that already knows how to play? They wouldn’t have earned the place, not like you did. And yes, you need practice, but we all do’ Tsukishima locked his eyes with his best friend’s, and he saw a tear rolling down his left cheek. Without thinking, he whipped it out, resting his hand on Yamaguchi’s cheek, two fingers pressing on his jaw. ‘Maybe you need more practice than we do, but is the fact that you haven’t given up and that you keep trying harder what makes me think that you deserve your place in the team more than anyone’

Yamaguchi’s eyes were red and full of tears, wet traces made their way down his cheeks and his whole face was flushed.

Tsukishima thought that it was a beautiful sight.

‘T-tsukki do you- did you mean that?’

The blonde nodded. He had already talked more than he usually does, and he could feel actually emotional pain for all the feelings he allowed himself to express.

It took him a while to come in terms with what he had just said. It took him hours and hours alone in his room, the clear picture of Yamaguchi clinging into his shirt, with an angry face and the shine of the moon lighting up his face.

‘ _Motivation?_ _What_ _more_ _do_ _you_ _need_ _than_ _pride?_ ’

_Pride_.

He wanted Yamaguchi to be _proud_ of himself and all the effort he has made so far.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Yamaguchi’s. He didn’t know in which level of the relationship he was right now. What he did know is that he has crossed some kind of limit, and that Yamaguchi allowed him to do it.

‘You will be a great player someday’

He felt a hand clinging onto the collar of his t-shirt and, smiling softly, Tsukishima placed his lips over Yamaguchi’s.


End file.
